Mike and Jess, Seven years later
by MikeyNewton
Summary: Mike and Jess meet up, do they rekindle, or do they break up and never speak again? What happens after...
1. Chapter 1

_**Mike and Jess – Our lives**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I hadn't seen Jessica for a long time after we had last split, even though I still had her number on my phone. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about her at least once. We were both twenty six now and our last break up, which was around six months ago, was about Jess being overly jealous. I had saw Bella in town, of course Jess caught me looking at her in an inappropriate way. Jess went absolutely ape as usual, which ended up in us splitting, again. She accused me of looking at Bella in a way that I had never looked at Jess before, which of course, could be true. But Jessica knew, or should have known that she was the only one, and will only be the one for me.

Time passed on and I heard that Ben and Angela had got back together. It had crossed my mind a few times to get the old 'cool gang' back together again for a meet up. Of course, this was hard to do because of our work and not everyone was in town. Tyler had left town to go work as a sports coach at some school, while Eric was in The Big Apple, working at some computer based business. There was no chance of meeting them anytime in the near future, not to get the whole gang together anyway. I'd planned on meeting up with the others though, Ben and Angela, Lauren and Jessica.

I sent a group text to the one's I knew would come, Jessica I was hoping more so because I was hoping that things could be worked out between us again. The little fights we had were just stupid, and we were both getting older now, so it was make or break this time. Angela, Ben, Lauren, Jess and I, all agreed to meet for lunch one afternoon, which I thought was a more appropriate and comfortable setting, given our last argument. I was nervous about the meeting, partly because I didn't know what to expect from Jess. She could either completely ignore me, or just carry on like we were friends again. But, I really hoped the past had gone and that we could finally make a fresh start, well, that was what I was hoping for at least.

The day had arrived and I was at home from work, pacing and wondering over and over in my head what I should say and do. I'd taken a shower at the last minute, just so those last minute nerves didn't make me sweat too much. I wore my dark jeans and a red shirt, as Jess always seemed to like me in red, she said it matched my flushed cheeks at times. Her little muses about things always intrigue me, as does Jess and her personality. She captivates me so much that I could just sit and watch her for hours, walking around and smiling to herself or the way she flicks her hair over her shoulders. I looked at myself in the mirror before leaving the house, also wondering whether I'd put too much scent on, as I didn't want to make it obvious what my intentions were.

I left the house a little earlier than I should have, arriving at the café in plenty of time. I wanted to make sure that there was a table free that would fit the five of us around comfortably. I remember looking up at the clock on the wall, thinking that I had twenty minutes until the agreed time that the others would arrive. Those twenty minutes, was the longest twenty minutes of my life so far. Every time the door opened, my eyes quickly turned towards it, wondering if it was one of my friends, or even Jessica. I could feel myself getting hotter as the time got closer, hoping so much that it didn't show on my face too much. Then, the door opened and in she walked, looking around with a blank but lost look on her face. It was Jess, she looked straight at me, and I think she even half smiled. She walked over to the table and sat down after I had stood up to greet her. Jess looked amazing, in her dress, and she smelled absolutely gorgeous too. I did wonder if she had dressed up a little for my benefit or if it was for just the case of the occasion.

Not long after Jess arrived, Ben and Angela walked in, along with Lauren close at their heels too. They spotted us straight away, which I was glad of because there was an awkward silence between Jess and I for the first few minutes. They walked over and greeted us like there hadn't been any time lost since leaving High School. We all sat together, while catching up on what had been happening over the past few years since we had last seen each other. Lauren was still very much into her modelling, while Ben was with some big company and Angela still doing her photography work. I kept half an eye on Jess the whole time, trying to see if I could read any signs that she was remotely still interested in me, or even a hint of a smile.

Some songs came on the radio during that hour, which fitted to the exact way I felt about Jessica, and the things that I had wanted to say to her. Colbie Caillat was the singer, and the song being I Miss Everything About You. I saw that this song sparked an interest in Jess, as her face changed when it came on and she flashed a smile at me. We began to talk, about the good times, still playing it cool with her, because I didn't want to put too much pressure on her. If we were going to get back together then this time it was going to be naturally, and the right way. Her phone kept going off, and she was blushing at the messages, which worried me a little, as I thought that maybe she had moved on and met a new guy.

I did something that somebody should never have done, not unless they had good reason to anyway, and as we weren't together then I should not have done it. Jess went to the ladies room, and left her phone on the table without realising I'm sure. I picked it up and saw a message from some guy, saying he had a surprise for her, and thanks for last night, something along them lines anyway. Of course, me being me, I got jealous and edgy, when all I had planned to do was get back with the one that I loved. But now, it looked I didn't even have that chance anymore as she had moved on and met someone new.

Jess came back from the ladies room shortly after I put her phone back onto the table. I couldn't look her in the eye as I had done before she got up and let the table. Everyone else by this time had gone, without us even noticing. I think Jess picked up on my mood change, as the atmosphere got very tense. We needed to talk, but now wasn't the right time, not with what I had seen on her phone. I knew that if we did then I probably would have said something out of line and ruin all chances of even trying anything over again. We parted company, Jess kissing me on the corner of my mouth as she said the words I still lov…and then stopped, leaving the café as fast as she could.

The next day, all I could think about was Jessica and what she had said before leaving. Did she really still love me? What about the guy texting her? I felt confused and didn't know what to do, so I text Jess, asking her to meet me, at my place to talk. We needed to sort things out once and for all, so one of us had to make the first move at least. That evening, Jess came to my place, still looking as good as she always did. I took her to my living room, showing her to the sofa. I was nervous again to say the least, but glad she came all the same. There was an awkward silence again, so I offered her a glass of wine, myself having one too, just to take the edge off. I went back to my living room, Jess having made herself comfortable on my sofa I decided to take the chair opposite. We began to talk, small talk at first, but then we moved on to us. I remember gulping hard, trying not to show my nervousness and edginess from seeing the texts on her phone. Of course, we ended up arguing and I brought up the guy, who in actual fact turned out to be some girl after she showed me her phone and made me go through it.

I decided to show Jess around my house, taking the time to pay some more attention to her as the alcohol had finally started taking effect on both of us. We went upstairs, to my bedroom, Jess being Jess stood a little close to me, that's when we kissed for the first time again. That first kiss, ended up in her staying the night, in my bed. I don't need to go into the details of what happened but any normal person who was in love with someone else, well, the feelings were made clear that night and Jess and I finally got back together, again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The following weeks were amazing, Jess spending time at my place then me spending time at hers. We were like teenagers all over again, giggling and laughing at the little things that teenagers do when in love. I would send her flowers when she least expected it, but I always got that suspicious look from her as if I had done something wrong. But, as always, she knew the gentleman I was to her. I opened and closed the car door when she got in and out, or opened doors for her to enter before I did. This time, I wanted everything to be right, and, looking back to then from how we are now, everything was perfect, this time we were definitely on the right track and our relationship was more solid than ever.

Jess took trips away with her work a lot, so I tried to grab whatever time we could spend with each other, as it was important to get the balance right. The longest time we spent away from each other was her trip to Los Angeles for a week. It was so hard saying goodbye to her at the airport, watching her walk away knowing I couldn't hold her in my arms until she got back. I had given her a little gift, just as a kind of leaving present so she wouldn't forget about me as she had done the week before when I'd nothing from her at all. I gave her a necklace with a red heart, attached to it was a key, symbolising that she now has the key to my heart, and always will.

During Jessica's week away, I had planned a surprise for her, which we had discussed recently that she wanted done anyway. What Jess didn't know, was that I planned to do it while she was in LA for the week, so when she got back it would be completed. I planned on building her a Japanese Zen garden, which was her dream, so I took it upon myself to use my savings and give her that dream she wanted. I had arranged with Tyler to give me a hand with what I wanted to do, because I sure as hell didn't want Jess coming back to a half ripped up garden or she would have surely ripped my insides out!

The first thing Tyler and I had to do was dig up the garden for the pond to go in the middle. This task took us the best part of the whole day to complete, and to be fair, we were both whacked by the end of it. We'd both sat on the doorstep looking out at what we'd completed with the pond, sipping on a few beers and admiring our handy work, as guys do. The following day we laid all the black paving stones, which didn't take as long as the pond had taken. The cement was the one thing we wanted to get dried way before Jess was due back, so this was the best route to take when building what we needed. I was glad Jess had a hot tub, as well as a shower at her house, because the hot tub sure as hell came in good use to soak my muscles.

That week, I spent at Jess' house, as there was no point in driving back and forth as I had to be there everyday. Tyler showed up, as promised every morning without fail. Day three was fairly easy to cope with as I took the day to go and buy all the plants and small tree's needed while Tyler built the decking. When I got back, he'd almost completed what was needed for that day, as I'd gone to Seattle and took my time choosing the right things needed. I planted them where they needed to go, also adding the deco to the pond and placing the small potted plants where they needed to be. Day four and five was the wiring and laying of the stone pebbles, which didn't take long between the two of us. I left Tyler to do the wiring work while I made a start on laying the chippings all over the surface of the ground. Tyler and I took some well deserved beers out of the fridge and celebrated getting things done on time. He went back home, as he was back in Forks as of lately and we agreed to stay in contact a bit more frequently.

Jess never contacted me once during her time away, which I was a little disappointed of, as she had promised to do so. I did send her a text, but I still hadn't got a reply off her, so decided she must have just been real busy. I went home after completing the work at her place, and took a shower, only to end up falling asleep with the television on. I woke the next day and did nothing, as I had arranged with my dad to take the week off from work. I relaxed most of that day, again almost falling asleep from being overly exhausted. I heard a voice and turned in surprise to see Jessica, stood in the doorway.

"Hey handsome, miss me?" Jess said. I just lay there with an open jaw, wondering if I was actually dreaming. Jess wasn't due back for another day or two but, at that moment, I didn't care. I took her straight in my arms as she walked over to my bed, kissing her like I hadn't seen her for more than a week. We took her bags from the cab that was still parked outside and placed them in my car. No way was I going to let her go home and see her garden without me being able to see the look on her face. We got into my car and took the short drive over to her house.

When we pulled up outside, I could do nothing but smile, wondering how Jess would react upon her first view of the new garden. I knew she was going to like it, but Jess is so unpredictable that she could do absolutely anything. We unloaded my car and went into her house with all the baggage, placing it just inside the doorway. That's when I told her I had a surprise for her and placed my hands over her eyes. I walked her to the back door, unlocking it slowly while I still kept her eyes covered. Of course, Jess did nothing but complain about not liking surprises and whined at me as we walked, that was until I dropped my hand from her eyes. If you'd ever seen a kid being told upon walking into a sweet shop, that everything in that shop was theirs, well, that was the look on Jess' face at that moment I dropped my hand from her eyes. I laughed as she blinked a few times, wondering if she was in the right house or if I was just playing some trick with her. Jess threw her hands round my neck, almost strangling me in a vice like grip, kissing me all over the face. The kissing led to us walking to the sofa in her living room, and that's where we stayed for the rest of that night, making up for the time we had lost in a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jess and I were finally going to last, and we started doing more things that couples do together. We had day trips out when we both could fit it around work, we took time to go to the movies and Jess even surprised me at work at times, turning up at my lunch break with a bag of food in her hands so we could spend an hour together in the park. These times were what I treasured the most, the little things we did. I started thinking ahead, to the future, as I knew we were definitely solid together now and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the woman of my dreams. I had everything planned out, and decided on doing it that weekend. I told Jessica that we were going away on a camping trip, just me, her and the hills. Jess being the drama queen, flipped out about Avatar sized bugs and bears and snakes. This is what made me love her more, her silly quirky personality. With reassurance and some back up sprays from my store, she settled and started looking forward to the trip.

The weekend came quicker than I had expected it to, and we were all packed up ready to go. Jess, not realising that we were going to be miles from anywhere, may as well had picked up her house and took it with her, for the amount she had packed anyway. I could do nothing but laugh when I seen what she brought; hair straighteners, make-up, the usual girl stuff. I hadn't a clue where she was planning to find a plug in the wall so that she could straighten her hair before we went hiking. But alas, Jess will be Jess so I went along with whatever she wanted just to keep the peace.

The drive up into the mountains was great, and the views, well, no words could compare them. Jess seemed to look happy, which was a change as she'd always had a slight frown around the house and always thinking about something; work no doubt. When we arrived at our location, the first thing Jess did after I'd pitched the tent was to crawl into the sleeping bag and curl up, moaning about the cold. That's when I gave her the two piece full thermal set, which definitely made the difference for her. Jess was also very glad of the red hiking boots that I'd got her from the store, because she'd complained to me earlier that week about having to wear some ugly looking boots.

Our first night we slept soundly, well, I did anyway. I woke up early to prepare breakfast for Jess and I. Sausages, beans and some instant mash were perfect for our day of hiking. I'd packed up my backpack with my towel, first-aid kit, torch, some sandwiches and drinks, extra clothes, waterproofs, and a few little other things that were needed. I knew Jess would certainly not have those kinds of things in her backpack so I'd packed enough for the both of us. We started off going up the hill, following a trail on the map that one of the regular hikers that came in the store showed me. Jessica sang happily as we walked the trail, and I couldn't help but smile and grab her hand. This was the Jess that I fell in love with.

Half way around our hike, we spotted a huge waterfall and a deep blue pool. Jess and I looked at each other and I swear she had the same thought as I did. We looked around and there wasn't a soul in sight, so we ran down the mountain, stripping as we ran and I dived straight into the water. It was a good job it wasn't a cold day, but it wasn't exactly hot either. I came up from under the water, shaking my head from side to side as I tried to regain my balance from the cold water hitting my body. Jess looked at me, "Is it cold Mikey?" I grinned at her standing naked on the bank, motioning to her with my hand to get in the water. She jumped straight in and swam over to me, shivering slightly as we met, face to face.

There was a little cave behind the waterfall, which we both swam over to. It was the perfect scene, the water, the cave and the pool behind it. The water felt slightly warmer there, where the sun was shining down into it. We stood, looking each other in the eye as Jessie wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed each other passionately, and Jess pulled away with a glint in her eye. I knew exactly what she was thinking, because I had the same thought. Jess wrapped her legs around my naked waist and I walked her to the cave wall, leaning her back up against it gently. Jess and I made love like we had never made love before. It was so passionate, and strong, and I knew then, that what I was planning to do on Monday was definitely the right decision.

Jess' orgasm trembled for ages as she hung around my neck. We both stayed in the same position, not wanting to break free of the moment. I held her around my waist, slowly walking her off the cave wall so she could stand in the water. Her skin started to feel cold and I felt her shudder slightly, so I suggested we make our way back before we both caught a fever. We dried in our towels, walking back up the hill and laughing at each other as we got dressed into our strewn clothes from earlier. We took lots of pictures, on the way up and on the way back to our tent. It was lucky my camera was waterproof, because I had also taken a lovely shot of us while we were in the cave. I wanted to start building an album, so we had some memories to look back on as time went by.

We arrived back at the tent, Jess going inside immediately and changing into her warm night wear. I started to prepare our evening meal while she unpacked and sorted our wet towels and the backpacks for the next day. I had got us an instant stew, which was definitely needed after feeling a little cold on the way back from our swim. It was a prefect ending to a perfect day; the woman I love, wrapped up next to me in her sleeping bag and nobody else around but us. I couldn't have wished for a more perfect moment with Jessica.

The next day, we stayed fairly close to our camp as it was our last day. We spent it hiking and taking lots of scenic pictures. I was almost sure Jess got over her fear of Avatar sized bugs, as she called them. We walked hand in hand and talked and laughed so much that I think she even forgot how to whine that day. I would be sure to take her camping again next summer, as I knew she had certainly enjoyed this trip. When we got back to the tent, we did our fair share of packing up and loading the car. I knew Jess couldn't wait to get home and take a shower by that time, or a bath if I knew her well enough. Jess liked her long soaks in the bath; I swear she'd fall asleep in them half the time. I dropped Jess at her house, reminding her to keep the next night free, which was Monday, and I had a planned surprise. I drove home, and relaxed back into the house for the night, thinking about what was going to happen the following night.

((Chapter 4 will be completed once I've had some reviews...which are always nice!))


End file.
